Iris Chambler
History Iris was born in Honolulu, Hawaii on July 11th, 1994 along with her twin brother. In the hospital a week after her birth, the Royal Family visited their father, stating that they were there to take him back to Attilan, along with the twins. Her father decided to join them for personal reasons and left her parents alone. Her and Matthew grew up never knowing their mother. Later in life She and Matthew spent many years under the care of their father until their father got together with Melinda Dawson. Melinda had a son named Noah Dawson and he had never felt at home as he was extremely attached to his mother and father, but he only stayed with them for the sake of Matthew and Iris, as he was now his responsibility. Years after, their parents died in a fire on their house. Iris, Noah, and Matthew barely got out, but their parents didn't make it, as they tried their best to make sure they got out. This led Matthew into depression, as they were alone again. They spent the following years in foster care, but unfortunately, they weren't adopted this time. A few weeks after Matthew turned 18 he decided to try his best to give Matthew a good life and got them out of foster care. He grew up to be seen by Matthew as a parent figure. Inhuman Awakening After the inhuman Ivara absorbed Selene in her godhood and took on her vast power, she sought to cause a global genocide and started to nuke as many cities as she could around the world. After she was stopped and seemingly died, this caused a new era of Inhumans to "wake up from their slumber" and activated the inhuman genes within them. One of the awoken Inhumans was Iris. On Earth Iris was formerly a circus acrobat who was murdered during a trapeze performance by a mysterious assailant known only as "the Hook." So she could search for her murderer and obtain justice. Hours later she found her spirit had the power to possess any living being. While she was searching for her killer, she felt obliged to help others. She used her power to alter circumstances that benefited the innocent and corrected any wrongdoing. Ultimately, Iris found out the truth about her murder and came to accept her role as one who intervenes in mortals' lives. Powers And Abilities Powers * Ghostly Physiology': Iris has no physical body. Iris's visage in the afterlife represents the manner in which she appeared during her final moments as a living human being. As such, she consistently appears wearing a red acrobat uniform. * ''Possession: She has the ability to possess other living creatures. While doing this, she maintains full control over her selected target, and can even speak through them. A host body gifted with a particularly willful spirit, however, has been known to exorcize Iris's presence from their form. Typically whenever Iris abandons a host form, they maintain no knowledge or memory of their actions while possessed. Iris can only possess one human being at a time. Prolonged attachment to a specific host places Iris at risk of a permanent bonding (the nature of which has been known to vary from time to time).'' * ''Invisibility: She cannot be visibly perceived by other human beings. This is an automatic ability and one that Iris has no control over. Beings gifted with supernatural prowess may be able to see Iris's true form.'' * ''Intangibility: She can pass through anything and everything. This is an automatic ability and one that Iris has no control over.'' * ''Flight: Sometimes called Spirit Travel, she possesses the ability to fly between the lands of the living and the lands of the dead. By extension, she is able to levitate, float and fly in both worlds. When possessing a human form, however, Iris is limited by whatever physical restrictions apply to the host body.'' Abilities * ''Acrobatics: Iris Chambler was an acrobat in her mortal life.'' * ''Occultism: Iris is intimately familiar with many dimensions of the afterlife and has knowledge of many of the mystical powers that interact with the living world.'' * ''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Iris is a proficient hand-to-hand fighter, and also stated to the Sensei that she had taken some training.'' Weaknesses * '''''No Physical Body * ''Power Limitation: The health and nature of whichever host body he is possessing at the moment may place certain physical limitations on this ability. If Iris possesses the body of an out of shape, middle-aged man, he will not be able to tumble as dexterously as he would be he in possession of a more athletic specimen.''